


I Won’t Say (I’m in Love)

by JoMikealson



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Based loosely off of Legacies 1x15, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2019-12-26 15:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18284672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoMikealson/pseuds/JoMikealson
Summary: Hope agrees to help Lizzie get Josie back, and to get help getting Landon back, but learns of her feelings for Josie and talks to Josie in her subconscious.





	I Won’t Say (I’m in Love)

**Author's Note:**

> There’s always and loophole. ALWAYS! Plus Josie is going to remember her. Hope Mikealson and Josie Saltzman are my loves, always and forever.

Hope wanted to help Lizzie get her sister Josie to forgive her, even with the quid pro quo. Lizzie gave her the prism to help her get Landon back, but there was something in the back of her mind. Something about Josie’s confession and she thought there might be something more between them if they get their heads in gear. Hope laid the prism out and when she thought it was going to be Landon she noticed it was Josie.

“Hi what’s up?” Josie said.

Hope smiled not sure how Josie got here instead of Landon. “I’m a little confused, why are you here instead of Landon?” She said.

Josie smiled and said. “Well I guess I took more precedence in your subconscious then Landon.”

Hope nodded and said. “Okay then, how do we start?” 

Josie smiled and said. “Well you wanted to talk to me about Lizzie right?” 

Hope nodded again and said. “Lizzie’s been worried about you. I know you’re still upset with her, but she needs you. You have every right to be upset, but try to talk to her?” 

Josie then said. “I’m not sure if I can talk to her without getting upset, she didn’t tell you where the dress came from, that it came from your dad. I mean I know that she didn’t know it was from your dad either, but she could have considered finding out.” 

Hope smiled gently and said. “I appreciate knowing, even if it meant I almost destroyed the grand hall.”

Josie then said. “I wish it was me that held you. I also wish I would’ve withdrawn from the pageant and escorted you.” 

Hope looked at Josie with surprise and said. “Wait, I thought it was just a crush.” 

Josie shrugged and said. “I can’t really speak for Josie about that part, but I think I still have feelings for you. I know you have feelings for me.”

Hope was bewildered by this confession from her subconscious and said. “I don’t have feelings for you Josie.”

Josie smirked and said. “You definitely do, in fact you’re in love with me, you always have been. You really wish I didn’t burn the note.”

Hope blushed and said. “There’s no chance, no way that I will say I’m...oh shit, at least...damn I am in love with you. I really wish you didn’t burn the note. Maybe you can tell me what you wrote? I definitely need to talk to Landon though, because I can’t be with him if I’m in love with you. If there’s a price for falling in love with someone, wait am I trying to quote Hercules? God get a grip girl.”

Josie laughed and said. “Now go tell me how you feel.”

Hope nodded. She then went to find Josie after picking up the prism.

Hope then found her in the library. “Hey you. She said.

Josie then said. “Shouldn’t you be hanging out with your new best friend?” 

Hope sighed and said. “That’s what I need to talk to you about. Lizzie is worried about you. I know you’re still upset with her and you have every right to be, but I think a storm is brewing.” 

Josie looked unaffected and said. “Then you should stay away. I am upset with her. Of course I love her, but she did this to herself.” She sighed and continued. “She chose to not take her medication. I can’t help that as much as I want to. She chose to continue to let out her inner bitch.”

Hope then said quietly. “Why did I have to just now discover that I’m in love with you Josie.”

Josie heard it and said. “What? You’re in love with me?”

Hope blushed and said. “Well prism you which is my subconscious said I was in love with you, and I didn’t want to say it but yes, I am in love with you. I think I alway have been.” 

Josie then said. “So my note back then?”

Hope smiled and said. “I would have said yes to whatever you wrote. Maybe you can tell me what you wrote?”

Josie blushed and said. “It’s cheesey, you’d cringe at it.”

Hope then said. “I really don’t think I will cringe at what you wrote, I understand if you don’t want to tell me, but I would love to hear it.”

Josie nodded and said. “I will tell you, just promise me you won’t laugh if it seems cheesy.” 

Hope nodded encouraging Josie to continue.

Josie sighed softly and said. “Hope, I don't know where to start, but with my heart I know I can believe in you and understand why I'm here. I hurt so much I just want to get rid of the pain, but when I think of the truth I remember I am loved. I don't know how to stop and think of how much I hide in fear of not being happy or being in the shadows, I only want to live in happiness. I love you more than words and honestly more than Lizzie sometimes. You make me feel loved in more ways than one and I hope I can do the same for you. Love always, Josie.” She teared up as she looked at Hope who kept her promise. 

Hope smiled gently, teared up, touched Josie’s cheek and said. “I love you so much Josie, and you do make me feel loved. I promise to help you stay out of the shadows.” 

Josie then said. “What about Landon?” 

Hope then said. “Well I’m going to break up with him. As soon as he gets back.”

Josie smiled softly and said. “I’ll talk to Lizzie, do you think we can maybe go on a date after you break up with Landon?”

Hope smiled and said. “I’d love to go on a date with you.” She then kissed Josie’s cheek and walked out. 

She went out side and used the prism and saw both Josie and Landon. 

“Well this is new.” Hope said with a surprised look on her face.

Landon chuckled and said. “Well it might make things hard, but I’m in trouble. Though I do get that you’re in love with Josie, I want you to be happy with her.” He then left. 

Hope bewildered once again said. “Wait what did he mean he’s in trouble?”

Josie then said. “Listen to the voicemail agai, but closely. Already getting ideas for our date?” 

Hope blushed and said. “Yes, don’t judge me.”

Josie smiled, chuckled and said. “You won’t hear me complaining.” 

Hope then said. “I’m going to go listen to that voicemail now.”

Josie then said. “This might seem stupid, but go kiss me, I really need some comfort.”

Hope nodded and said. “I will.” Hope then took the prism and walked towards the school.

When she got to the school she saw Josie and said. “Josie wait up.”

Josie then turned around with tears on her face. 

Hope then touched her face and said. “Are you okay Josie?”

Josie looked at her, shook her head and said. “No, I know about the merge, I’m worried about Lizzie and I want to be there for her, but I’m scared.”

Hope held her close and said. “I know you’re scared, but I’m here for you and I love you, more than anything.” She kissed her lips gently and added. “You’re going to be okay and I’ll be here every step of the way.” 

Josie smiled gently and said. “I love you too. Thank you Hope.”

Hope then said. “It’s getting late, why don’t we go to my room and get some sleep?” 

Josie smiled and said. “Yeah I’d like that Hope. 

Hope smiled snd took Josie’s hand and led her to her dorm room. They got to her room and Hope was surprised by Josie who pinned her against the wall and kissed her lips softly. 

“I love you so much Hope Mikealson, always and forever.” Josie said after pulling away.

Hope smiled and said. “I love you too Josie, always and forever.”

They decided to end the night with cuddles and a movie night.


End file.
